


then she sleeps

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: How Caitlin gets to sleep after a long, long day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words 100 in 100 : bed

Caitlin is bone tired, Iris and Barry no better, and the only thing she's grateful for, that they're all grateful for, is that Wally is young and, with the energy of youth, he's able to drive them all back to Joe's house. It's also either a measure of how tired Iris is, or of how bad the day has been, that she doesn't make any comments, bad or indifferent, when Barry takes it for granted that Caitlin is coming home with them. 

Whatever the reasons, she'll take whatever she can.

She's so tired that when she gets to Joe's room and sees the bedside clock that for a moment she thinks her eyes are playing tricks on her. She blinks a couple of times before it hits her that, no, it really is almost five in the morning and she groans at how soon Joe's alarm will go off. She should have gone home, she thinks, rather than run the risk of disturbing him. 

Then she takes a deep breath and the smell of his cologne hits her, surrounds her and she instantly feels better. 

Screw it, she thinks, stripping her clothes and letting them fall to the floor, crawling into bed beside him and doing her best not to wake him. It doesn't go according to plan though because he turns over, an arm going around her waist, a hand snaking up towards her breast as he pulls her close to him. She doesn't even think about resisting him, instead she presses herself even more firmly against him, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips. 

There's a huff of air against her shoulder and his fingers twitch in hers. 

She smiles, and then she sleeps.


End file.
